Big Brother with a difference
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Basically the boys/girls get thrown in the Big Brother house and then the readers *you* get to evict who you want!
1. Prologue

Title: Big Brother

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: yoai and yuri? Limes? swearing, bashing, ooc

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the idea of BB

Notes: I'm not a big fan of the real big brother and i was watching it the other day and decided that i would make an gw style bb. 

*…* actions in other rooms

(AN/…) Author Notes

All the heights/weights are the ones when they are in the tv series ^^ I think most of them are correct.

Due to the fact I have two whole weeks of hell ahead of me this will be my fic that I do over them weeks. I don't have alot of time so hopefully this will be short enough to do in the little spare time I have. 

My other fics: Slave to Love and High School Sweetheart, will be updated on Monday.

Characters in the House are:

                                    Heero, Duo, Trowa , Quatre, Wufei , Zechs, Trieze , 

Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, Noin, Une

Pairings: Vote for pairings at end of Prologue.

Prologue - Entering the Big Brother house

It was a stupid idea, Heero thought as he placed his bag on what would be his bed for the next week or so. His ex partner was already laying spread out on the bed, his suitcase on the floor.

"Shouldn't you unpack?" He snapped at Duo.

"Greez Heero. We've been travelling all day, give me a rest will you?"

When the braided boy had turned up at his door and literally dragged him to Earth Heero had been slightly amazed by the idea of being locked in a house with Duo and the others. That was until she arrived.

"Will all members of the Big Brother house please proceed into the living room!" An announcement came over a speaker system. 

Heero and Duo exchanged a glance before walking towards the largest room in the house.

"Trieze??? I thought you were dead!" They heard Wufei yell.

"Trieze?" They shared another look, this one meaningful and both quickly pulled out their guns and rushed into the room.

It was true Trieze Khushrenada was standing calmly beside Lady Une.

"Miss Relena invite us here." Trieze said smiling at the two ex gundam pilots that were prepared to shot him.

Duo lowered his gun. "Well no point in us fighting now is there!" Duo turned to Heero. Heero too lowered his gun and put it away just as Relena and the other girls came running in.

"HEERO! I'm so glad that Duo found you."

Heero glared at Duo as Relena hugged him tightly.

Duo smiled innocently and sat down beside Wufei.

"What's up Wu-man?"

Wufei was staring daggers at Trieze.

Quatre and Trowa finally made an entry; they were walking a little bit too close and talking in quiet whispered. They both stopped and moved apart realising they were being watched.

The last two people to arrive were Zechs and Noin and like Wufei were shocked to see Trieze alive and healthy.

"Millardo."

"Trieze, but you…"

It was a first for everyone to see Zechs speechless and shocked.

Before anything else could be said another announcement was made.

"Welcome to the Big Brother House. One at a time you will come into the small closet just outside of the living and will answer the questions given to you."

They looked at the 'closet' where she was talking about.

"Heero Yuy, you are first."

Heero set his face in the emotionless mask and strolled forward. Closing the door behind him.

There was a seat… and that was it. A seat. He sat down, it was cushy and way too soft for his liking but as he stood up a voice barked at him.

"Sit."

He sat.

"Name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Age?"

"17"

"Nationality?"

"Japanese."

"Background?"

"Ex gundam pilot of Wing and Wing Zero."

"Abilities?"

"Strong destructive tendency. Master of the Zero System"

In the background Heero thought he heard someone laugh.

"Partner?"

"None."

"Height?"

"156 cm."

"Weight?"

"45kg."

"Thank You. You may leave."

Heero stood and walked out quickly.

"Strong destructive tendency???!!!"

Heero shot a glare at Duo. "You heard?"

"Everything."

"Relena Peacecraft, please enter the closet."

She too was asked the same questions.

"Relena Peacecraft.

17

Northern European

Former Queen

Um… Pacifism?

None

180cm ish

68kg."

"Thank You. You may leave."

Relena breathed out a sigh of relief and hurried from the room.

"Duo Maxwell you are next."

The ever-cheerful baka gave everyone a big wave before he went in and shut the door. 

 "Duo Maxwell

17

American

Former pilot of the gundams Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell, now the Preventer known as Death.

Exceptional in combating skills, stealing, piloting, annoying Heero and Wufei, talking, sneaking around, picking…"

"Thank You." The voice cut Duo off and the others in the room next-door sweat dropped. "Partner?"

"Well there is someone I like but I don't know if they like me back and I'm kinda scared…"

"Answer the question."

"No."

"Height?"

"156cm. Hay I'm the same height as Heero."

Laughter is heard in the other room and Heero fights the urge to bang his head on the wall.

"Weight?"

"43kg"

"Thank You now get out!!!"

"No need to be so rude!"

And on it went.

"Hilde Schbeiker

17

German

Former oz pilot.

Piloting Mobile Dolls

None

I don't know. About 150cm maybe.

Again I don't know. Sorry."

"Trowa Barton

17

Latin Origin

Ex pilot of the gundam Heavyarms. Formerly known as No Name.

Fighting

Not yet

160cm

44kg."

"Catherine Bloom

19

Latin Origin. 

I've worked in the circus all my life, Trowa might be my brother,

Knife throwing

No

150cm?

I would rather not say."

Quatre Raberba Winner

17

Arabian

I was a snotty little brat when I was the heir to Winner Family, then I was the Gundam Pilot of Sandrock, and now I'm a sponsor for the Preventers.

I'm good at playing music and I guess I'm kind of good at helping to plan things.    

No, but my sisters are trying to get me to marry. *said with a smile*

156cm

41kg"

"Dorothy Catalonia,

18

Aruba (AN/ A guess)

Right hand to Zechs Marquis leader of the White Fang.

No

158cm

That is something a girl shouldn't tell someone."

Chang Wufei

17

Chinese

Former pilot of Shenlong. No a preventer called Dragon.

No, women are weak and don't deserve me *Duo is heard muttering Big Headed Idiot while the girls look mildly upset and Relena inches towards Heero who quickly backs away*, men however are a different matter *everyone sweatdrops and Wufei blushes*

157cm

46kg."

"Sally Po

21

Chinese

Former Lieutenant. Now a preventer.

No

My height and weight you do not need to know."

"Zechs Marquis aka Millardo Peacecraft.

21

Northern European

Former pilot of Tallgeese, and former leader of White Fang. Now Preventer Wind.

No

184cm

68kg."

"Lucrezia Noin

21

Italian (AN/ She was born in Italy, so I'm told. Might not be right) 

Former oz pilot. Preventer

No

165cm

47kg"

"Trieze Khushrenada

24

Aryan (AN/ I got this of a web page. Don't think it's right but I really don't know!!!)

I was a member of oz, a general there. I was also the Founder of the Romefellar Foundations. I died a few years back.

No

181cm

68kg"

And the last one

"Lady Une.

21

German

Count, officer of oz. I run the Preventers now. And am the boss of some of those in there. *Duo, Wufei, Sally, Noin and Zechs back away from the door which Une is hidden behind*

No

161cm

47kg." 

And with that Lady Une came out of room.

"Thank you for doing that quickly and without much stupidity" 

Everyone looked at Duo who grinned back.

"Now, you'll have a day to get set in and in the morning you'll be given your first task."

TBC…

**VOTE!!!!!! **

****

I would like to have couples in this fic, however I don't want to pick them. Therefore below are 3 lists A B C of couples, each will have a mixture of yaoi/yuri/straight pairings and you just need to pick a list. Then I'll count up the numbers for each list and the one with the most will be picked and used. 

I will write straight pairings even though I am a yaoi writer.

LIST A –         Heero and Relena

                        Duo and Wufei

                        Sally and Lucrezia

                        Une and Trieze

                        Quatre and Trowa

                        Zechs and Dorothy

                        Catherine and Hilde

LIST B -          Heero and Duo

                        Relena and Dorothy

                        Zechs and Lucrezia

                        Hilde and Trowa (AN/ There are people who like this pairing ^^)

                        Trieze and Wufei

                        Quatre and Catherine

                        Sally and Une (AN/ Don't see this but if this list gets chosen then maybe I could miss it out)

LIST C -          Heero and Zechs

                        Duo and Hilde

                        Wufei and Sally

                        Trieze and Quatre

                        Trowa and Dorothy

                        Lucrezia and Une

                        Relena and Catherine

Well I hope everyone wants to take part! This will be up on 3 web sites so I'm hoping people will read and wanna join in! Tell me what you think and VOTE! 

Thank You

Shinigami195

PS Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and for getting any info on the characters wrong!


	2. Chapter 1 - Food

Title: Big Brother

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: yoai and yuri? Limes? swearing, bashing, ooc

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the idea of BB

Notes: I'm not a big fan of the real big brother and I was watching it the other day and decided that I would make an gw style bb. 

*…* actions in other rooms

(AN/…) Author Notes

Results for Vote:

Thanks for the respond that I got from the prologue ^^, 25 people voted and the winning list was...

                   LIST B with 16 votes

But, due to who gets evicted and shit, the pairings will change over time! But to start with the pairings are: 1x2x1 RxD 6xL 3xH 13x5 4xC (Will change later on I promise!!!) SxU

There is one pairing that will NOT change and that is 1x2x1!!!!!! My favourite ^^

Thanks to the 25 people who have replied/reviewed to this fic and I'm glad everyone wanted more!

So here it is...

Big Brother - Chapter 1: Food 

The room was left in silence and everyone glanced across the room at each other. Even Duo was silent but his body language showed he was nervous and uncomfortable with the silence.

"So..." Quatre said breaking off when everyone looked at him.

"We gotta do something!!!" Duo practically screamed.

"But what?" 

"Well I don't know."

"You need to unpack baka." Heero reminded Duo.

"So do I!" A chorus went up around the room part from Relena and Heero.

"I've got an idea." Relena smiled. "Everyone can go and unpack and me and Heero will make lunch."

Heero opened his mouth to protest but everyone else raced out of the room before he could say anything.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Hai Heero?"

Heero tried to smile but found the muscles in his jaw wouldn't obey him.

"Come on!" Relena hurried into the kitchen and started to search for ingredients.

Heero followed her slowly.

"There aren't any!!!" Relena whined.

"Of course there isn't any food." The know-it-all voice came over the system. 

"Why not?" Relena asked.

"You haven't ordered any."

Heero sweatdropped. "No food."

Then a black blur came running in. "Did someone say there wasn't any food?"

"Do you listen with your stomach?" Relena sneered.

"Hay a growing boy needs food!" Duo pointed out, leaning against a counter. "How do we order food then?" Duo asked the ceiling. 

"Get together and make out a list of 20 objects. Then one of you bring it to the closet and I'll have the food you want by the end of the day." 

"Call everyone into the kitchen will you?" Relena asked ever so politely.

"Sure."

Over the next five minutes the large kitchen filled up with 14 bodies. Heero sat on a stroll beside the breakfast bar and Duo was standing beside him leaning on the bar. Dorothy and Sally took up the other two seats on that side and Quatre, Catherine and Trowa leaned across the bar. Relena was standing beside the sink, a pen and paper in her hand. Trieze, Zechs, Lucrezia, and Une walked in together and lent against various sides of the kitchen.

"What's this about?" Wufei asked as he entered the kitchen dressed in a pair of baggy blue shorts and nothing else.

Duo wolf-whistled at the half naked preventer. "Nice bod, Wu-man!"

Wufei glared at Duo as he leaned against the doorframe.

"There is no food Wufei. We have to make a list of 20 items of food that we want." Relena explained.

"Pizza!"

"Tea!"

"Beer!"

"KFC!"

Everyone glared at Quatre and Duo who both smiled sweetly back.

"Coffee and tea." Quatre begged, his large blue eyes pleading with Relena.

Relena sighed and the whole room turned into a yelling match.

"Chocolate!"

"Eggs!"

"Milk!"

"Bacon!"

"Chips!"

"Chicken!"

"Fish!"

"Don't like fish."

"Don't eat it then."

"Fruit."

"Bananas!"

"Bet Wu's got a big banana!"

"MAXWELL!"

"Ice cream!"

"QUIET!"

Everyone fell silent under Heero's hard gaze.

"I don't know how you lot managed to save the World." The voice overhead mocked. "You can't even decide on what food to eat."

Heero reached for his gun. The other four ex pilots dived forward to stop him.

"HEERO!"

"NO!"

"Don't!"

"Bad idea!"

"Bad boy!" Laughs.

"Duo!"

"Eek!"

The girls all sweatdropped. "She's right how did you guys save the World?"

The boys all let go of Heero and stepped back, staring at the floor, blushing shamefully.

"Right. Lets think of this now shall we girls?" Catherine asked the other 6 females in the room. "You boys run along and play with your swords and guns and leave the food and cooking to us!" Catherine and Hilde ushered the boys out of the room and then turned to Zechs and Trieze.

"You two as well!" Lucrezia pushed Trieze and Zechs out of the door and closed both entrances into the kitchen and locked the doors.

"Girls, we have work to do!"

The 7 girls huddled around breakfast bar.

"We need to have things like milk, eggs, sugar, tea." Sally said. "And at least one meat."

"True, we need certain stuff, but we can use ingredients to make more advance stuff."

"Eggs! Get eggs. This may sound stupid but Duo can make anything out of eggs." Hilde smiled.

***

Heero was sitting in the lounge with Wufei, he was checking his gun over while Wufei was polishing his sword (AN/ anyone want a 1x5 lemon? *sniggers* Sorry!) when a loud scream echoed round the house followed by a long line of swear words.

The two boys looked at each other before opened the French doors and walking out passed the vegetable patch and onto the deck beside the swimming pool.

"What's going on?" 

Quatre, who was doubled up in laughter on the deck by the edge, pointed at the black clad figure that has just surfaced from the water.

Duo shook his hair out of his eyes and hissed like an angry goose at Quatre. "What the fucking hell was that for?"

"You looked way too hot Duo." Quatre said winking at the wet boy as Duo heaved himself on to the poolside.

"He looks even hotter now." Trieze purred and Duo turned and glared at the ex-oz leader.

"Thanks."

Heero strolled forward. "Good thing it's a hot day, you wont catch a cold."

Duo suddenly grinned evilly and lashed out his hand caught Heero's ankle and he pushed Heero into the pool.

"DUO!!!" Heero resurfaced, his Prussian eyes burning at Duo with promise of punishment.

"Oh no!" Duo throw himself backwards as his best friend jumped out of the pool and gave chase after the braided boy.

***

"Boys." Sally muttered laughing; Une was standing next to her also watching Heero chase Duo around the garden.

"Got it!" Relena cheered holding up the food list.

"What we got then Miss Relena?"

Relena blushed at Dorothy's comment and read the list.

"Eggs, Milk, Tea, Sugar, Chicken, Beef burgers, white and brown bread, butter, beer for the boys and wine for us, chocolate, apples, cereal, orange juice, coca cola, cheese and tomato pizza, potatoes, cheese and coffee."

"What about vegetables?"

"All ready in the fridge, as with things like yoghurt and peanut butter."

"You gave us peanut but not milk?" Lucrezia asked the system.

"You wont given them by me."

"Duo brought the peanut butter and yoghurt."

Catherine smiled "And Quatre brought in the vegetables. Check the freezer there should be a leg of lamb and in the cupboards are some spices, soups and tuna tins."

Une smiled and nodded her approve and rested her head against Sally's shoulder and continued to stare at the boys.

Sally looked shocked and glanced at Une. 

The other girls slipped out without the two women noticing.

"Are you alright?"

Une suddenly blinked and lifted her head. Her brown eyes met Sally's and she smiled.

"Yeah." (AN/ SOZ Lady Une is out of character!!! But then she isn't a meanie any more ^^ Nice lady Une? Scary!)

***

Relena had just given the list to the system when the boys, now all of them, soaking wet came into the lounge wearing nothing but their boxers (AN/ Feel free to drool!).

"Decided on the food yet?" Duo asked her, his long hair plastered to his back.

"Just done it. You finished unpacking yet?"

"Let us wash first onna." Wufei grumbled walking pass them all and into his room which, to his dislike, he was sharing with Trieze.

"What's wrong with him?" Hilde asked.

"He's pissed off."

"Why?"

"Duo pushed him in the pool." Quatre laughed.

"Go clean up guys." Catherine told them laughing as well and the boys disappeared.

"This is going to be fun!"

***

"PIZZA!!!" Duo carried the large dish into the lounge where everything was laid out ready for the feast that was about to begin. 

The meal passed without anything happened and that evening the group of 14 sat round the lounge talking about the pass few years.

"So Trieze, how come you are still alive?" Duo asked. He was sitting on the floor by the armchair where Heero was, his shoulder leaning against Heero's calf.

"I floated in space, away from the falling Libra. When I woke up Mariemaia had already tried to make herself leader. Lady Une was kind enough to help me out."  

The boys nodded.

"How did the Preventers come about?" Dorothy suddenly asked.

Lady Une raised her head from Sally's shoulder.

"It's was Miss Relena's idea. She thought the world needed someone to help protect it like Heero protects her." (AN/ Is it? No idea! Made up!)

Relena smiled at Heero who groaned to himself and only Duo felt it.

The conversation carried on into the early hours of the morning. By then Duo was asleep, his head resting on Heero's thigh. Lucrezia was asleep as well her head nesting in Zech's lap.

"Bed time." The overhead voice announced waking Duo and Lucrezia from their sleep.

"Night everyone!"

"Night Duo."

Heero helped the rather sleepy Duo into their room and Duo collapsed on to his bed fast asleep. Heero watched him sleep for a few minutes before pulling the covers up over Duo's body. His lips brushed against Duo's forehead.

"Sleep well."

TBC…

VOTE!!!!!!!

Now, I need to start getting rid of people. *Laughs* To start with please can you tell me 2 characters you would like to see go first! You aren't voting them out yet you are nominating who should go first! Then the 2 characters that most people want to go rid of will go head to head in the next chapter and you can decide which one stays and which one goes. Understand me? I hope so.

VOTE! You know you want too ^.~

Review as well!!!!

Bye

Shinigami195


	3. Chapter 2 - Painting

Title: Big Brother

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: yoai and yuri? Limes? swearing, bashing, ooc

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the idea of BB

Notes: I'm not a big fan of the real big brother and I was watching it the other day and decided that I would make an gw style bb. 

*…* actions in other rooms

(AN/…) Author Notes

Results for Vote:

If u recall I asked people to vote for the first two people that they would like to get rid off. Here are the results.

Heero : 0

Relena: 9

Duo: 1

Hilde: 4

Trowa: 0

Catherine: 3

Quatre: 1

Dorothy: 3

Wufei: 2

Sally: 2

Zechs: 4

Lucrezia: 3

Trieze: 4 

Une:  10

Thanks to everyone who voted!!!

Relena and Une will be the ones you have to vote between next but all information on that will be after the chapter.

And here it is.

Chapter 2 - Task One (1xRx4  5x13x2   CxHxU   SxDx3) 

It was the moment after breakfast that the group was dreading when they would receive their first task. It was Trieze that got called in to pick up the first task and read it out to the others but as he read it the first time to himself he turned a horrible pale shade and then coughed.

"We have to get into teams. There is a list of who is with whom. And then we get one task to complete within a day."

"What kind of task?" Duo asked.

"Decorate one room of the house."

The room fell silent.

"Go on then, give us the bad news who are we with?" Wufei asked.

"Before that I have to tell you what happens if you win and lose."

The room paled. 

"Zechs and Noin have been nominated to choose the winning team and the losing team. The for the whole of tomorrow the team that loses has to be slaves to the team that won."

Everyone part from Zechs, Noin and Trieze sweatdropped. 

"This is going to be bad, very bad."

"The teams are as follow." Trieze coughed and read out the names.

"The team that must do the kitchen are Heero, Relena and Quatre.

The team to do the courtyard is Duo, Wufei and me.

The team to do the swimming pool area is Catherine, Hilde and Lady Une.

And the final team, Dorothy, Trowa and Sally have be assigned the dining area."

The gang let the news sink in before Zechs and Noin went to get paint.

"We are fucked!" And that didn't come from Duo.   

**The Kitchen**

Heero and Quatre finished throwing dust clothes over the furniture as Relena brought in the tins of paint.

"What colours have we been given?" Heero asked as Relena knelt down to open the tins.

"We have… pale pink, pale blue and white." Relena informed them.

Heero stared at the colours and sighed. "Why me?"

**The Courtyard**

"Well what we gonna do?"

Wufei looked at the boy rocking back and forth on his ankles by the tins of paints.

"We could do a pretty pattern on the wall." Trieze suggested.

"Pretty Pattern? What are we gay?"

"Says the guy who is madly in love with Heero!!!" Wufei huffed and Duo blushed. Trieze raised an eyebrow gracefully at the ex-deathscythe pilot.

"What? So I like the guy big deal! Wufei has the hots for you." Duo told Trieze who turned to Wufei, both eyebrows rose this time.

"MAXWELL!!!"

**Swimming Pool**

"What are we meant to do here?" Catherine asked and Lady Une strolled forward.

"Follow my orders girls and we'll be ok." 

Catherine and Hilde exchanged a glance. "Well?"

Lady Une scanned the area. The swimming pool was surrounded by deck and that was it.

The other two females sweatdropped.

**Dining Area**

Trowa dropped the large rug on the floor by Dorothy's feet and Sally turned round with a paint brush in hand and red paint dipping off it. 

"What's the plan?"

"Paint the main wall, add more lights and lay the rug under the table." Dorothy told him, hands on hips and long blond hair swing back and forth.

"K."

**Kitchen**

"Um Relena? Are you sure about this design?" Quatre asked, he could see Heero out of his eye standing by the window painting the outer area pale blue while his keen prussian eyes watched the outside world. 

Relena had ordered Quatre to draw and cut out a design while she and Heero painted the walls pale blue. The stencil that Quatre was cutting out would be pale pink there was just a small problem, it was a heart with flowers around it and the initials HY were located in the middle.

"Yes why?" Relena asked.

"Cause I don't think it's right for a… kitchen."

Heero's hand shot past Quatre's shoulder and he ripped the stencil in two. Relena's lower lip quivered and she blinked back tears. 

"Dorothy loves you Relena." Heero told her before returning to his painting. Relena's mouth dropped open. "Quatre draw a bowl of fruit or something."

**Courtyard**

"That was a secret Maxwell!!"

Duo giggled as he lifted the paintbrush up and dipped it into the paint.

"Well My Dragon it would appear that your feelings are the same as mine."

"Some people are so easy to read." Duo laughed as he watched Wufei and Trieze move closer together.

"Really?" 

Suddenly the Wufei that Duo knew was gone and he was left with the man who had lost his wife and was about to kiss the first person in four years. Wufei and Trieze's lips brushed each others and then the kiss was deepen by Trieze. Duo smiled at the two newfound loves before returning to mixing the paint, which was turning a lovely shade of purple.

Then the brush was pulled from his fingers and the paint tins were picked up and thrown at the wall spraying purple and blue paint everywhere. Duo raised his hands to cover himself but the paint still covered him. When he looked Trieze and Wufei were looking no better than he was and the wall they were met to be painting looked a bit like a butterfly, a blue and purple one at that.

**Swimming Pool**

Catherine and Hilde worked at painting the railing a silver colour while Lady Une went about putting plants around the deck. She had spent the morning ordering the two younger women about and Hilde and Catherine had had enough. Hilde nodded at Catherine as Lady Une drew close to the water edge and they both suddenly screamed making Lady Une jump into surprise and fall straight into the pool.

**Dining Room**

"Perfect!" Even Sally and Trowa had to agree with Dorothy on that. "We are sure to win!"

The dining room was now a soft glowing yellow colour with a creamy rug on the wooden floor. Candle lit the sideboards and added a romantic feeling to the room.

"I think we did pretty good!" Sally nodded and smiled at the now wet Une that came strolling into the room and straight out again to the bedrooms. "Someone had fun."

*All over the house the day was spent with 12 of the contestants working on re decorating their assigned areas. Everyone part from Duo Trieze and Wufei managed to keep themselves from getting too dirty but due to a paint fight the three boys were covered in blue, purple, red and orange. Zechs and Lucrezia spent the day laying on the roof of the BB house cuddling each other until there was a loud announcement that called everyone to the Living Area.*

Lucrezia and Zechs were the last two to arrive in the room. They were greeted by laughter and upon entering the room understood the reason why.

"Did you even paint the area you were meant too?" Dorothy asked as Relena inched closer to her.

Trieze and Wufei smiled secretively at each other. "We need a shower." 

"Gimme a sec and you can go and have one." The overhead voice said. "Zechs and Lucrezia will now spend an hour looking at the four areas and will then decide the winners and losers. Return here in an hour to here the results."

"She likes ordering us about don't she?" Duo complained as he hurried into the other room.

"If someone didn't order you about Mr Maxwell you wouldn't get out of bed in the morning." 

Duo glared at the overhead speakers. "One day I'll shoot you." He promised before disappearing. His retreating back was gifted by the lady's laugh.

Wufei and Trieze also disappeared, no doubt to "Shower".

Heero dragged Quatre and Trowa from the room and the other seemed to get a message. (AN/ Message?) and soon Relena and Dorothy were left alone.

"Dorothy."

"Miss Relena?"

"I…" Relena blushed and looked away. "I want to tell you something."

Dorothy's hands suddenly became very sweaty. "Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Dorothy nearly fainted. "But Miss Relena want about Heero?"

"He loves Duo." Relena told Dorothy as she inched closer to her. "I didn't realise it until today that my feelings weren't about him but they were for you."

**An Hour Later**

"Before I announce the winners I have the names of the first two nominations to be evicted. They are, Relena Peacecraft and Lady Une."

The room stayed quiet. Dorothy squeezed Relena's hand and Lady Une straighten her back.

"We'll know tomorrow who will be the first of you to leave the Big Brother House." 

Everyone nodded, they all knew people had to go but suddenly the game wasn't about winning it was about having fun and all of them vowed to make tomorrow an enjoyable day.

"And the winners of the 1st task are Relena, Heero and Quatre." The voice told them and the three winners looked very smug. "The losers are, Wufei, Duo and Trieze."

Duo looked across at Relena, Heero and Quatre and gulped. There was something in Quatre's eye that made he wanna cringe away and Quatre was meant to be nice but tomorrow suddenly promised to be a day, for Duo, Wufei and Trieze at least, of Hell and for Relena, Heero and Quatre a day of Heaven.

TBC…

Hope it wasn't too bad and I'm really sorry for taking so long to get this posted.

NOMINATE

The Head To Head 

Relena Peacecraft VS Lady Une

Place your votes NOW! Only you can decide who goes first!

Thanks for reading and thanks to all those who vote ^^

~Shinigami195~ 


	4. Chapter 3 - Slavery

Title: Big Brother Author: Shinigami195 Rating: PG-13 Warnings: yoai and yuri Limes? swearing, bashing, ooc, Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the idea of BB Notes: I'm not a big fan of the real big brother and I was watching it the other day and decided that I would make an gw style bb. *.* actions in other rooms (AN/.) Author Notes  
  
The results for the vote will be in the chapter so you gotta read to vote!!!  
  
Chapter 3 - Slavery  
  
Duo rolled over and stuffed his head under the pillow. It was way too early to get up. In fact if Duo had his way he would stay in bed all day. "Time to wake up Slave!" Heero watched Duo lay there, head under pillow, hair everywhere. "DUO!" Duo brought his head out. "What?" "Get up." Duo threw back the covers and sat up in bed and yawned. "I'm up." "Good." Heero smirked. "Put these on." Heero passed Duo some clothes and Duo lifted them up. "No way!" Duo shook his head. Heero glared at Duo and stood up. "Yes. You'll wear them." Duo turned violet puppy eyes to Heero. "Please?" "That's an order slave." Heero strolled out of the room and Duo picked up the clothes and smirked. "Well let's try and make the most out of this shall we?"  
  
***  
  
Relena giggled as Dorothy stirred from her sleep. "Good morning Dorothy." The longhaired blond raised her head to stare at her love. "This is nice." Dorothy commented and leaned forward to kiss Relena. "Excuse me?" Relena and Dorothy looked to the doorway at the man standing there. "Yes Trieze?" Relena suddenly grinned evilly. "Of course, I almost forgot. Trieze, slave, get us some breakfast will you?"  
  
***  
  
The others, minus Relena, Dorothy, Duo and Trieze, were sitting round the table in the newly painted Dining Room. Wufei, at Quatre's orders was cooking breakfast in a pink apron for everyone else. Duo strolled into the kitchen to find Trieze pressing Wufei against the worktop by the oven. "Oh." Duo turned round blushing. "What are you wearing Maxwell?" Duo turned back and grinned. "Doesn't it look so good on me?" Trieze licked his lips. "Damn Duo you look hot." "HAY!" Duo laughed as Wufei hit Trieze. "Aren't I good enough for you?" "I'll get Quatre to order you into this." Duo promised. "Any way, aren't you meant to be doing something?" "I'm cooking breakfast." Wufei sighed. "I hate cooking, it's for women!" "I'm serving two horny girls breakfast in bed." "I didn't need to know that!" Duo held up his hands and backed towards the living/dining room door. Duo left Trieze grinding Wufei into the wooden cupboards and entered the dining area. "Good morning minna-san!" Duo cried out cheerfully. Everyone looked round and stared in shock. Duo was wearing a skin-tight black leather cat outfit; it showed off every curve of his graceful body and outlined the muscles in his legs, arms and chest. His long chestnut hung from a ponytail down his back meeting with the tail that swung from his ass. Black cat ears were held onto his head by a black thin headband that held some of his long hair back away from his face. Around his neck was a white collar. "Well what do you all think?" Duo asked. Trowa looked across at Heero and smirked. He leaned forward and tapped Heero's jaw, which immediately closed. "You look. Too good to be true." Zechs told Duo who blushed. "Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Once again they all crowded into the living room after breakfast and Relena and Dorothy finally made a show. "What do you want yes to do today?" Une asked the 'voice'. She was still in shock about how one of her Preventers looked. The same Preventer that was, at that moment in time, curled up by his 'master's feet. Neko-Duo was getting into his part really well. Heero had forbidden him to speak as a human so Duo was using cat language to get what he wanted across and talking normally earn him a smack. Duo had even had to eat his breakfast on all fours, on the floor, without using his hands. "Well today is a day where you can do anything you want. You have a day like this every other day. And by the way Duo, you look very sexy!" "Meow!" Duo nodded his head at the ceiling and the women laughed. "So?" The room fell into silence. "Oh you guys are so creative!" The women drawled. "Well we do have 3 slaves for the day!" Relena laughed. Duo, Trieze and Wufei shared a scared look. "Now, what to do with them?" "Uh oh."  
  
***  
  
"Guys this ISN'T funny!!!" Wufei was currently being chained from the ceiling in the living room, wearing only his boxers. Duo watched from the armchair slightly amused while Trieze watched to make sure nothing bad happened to his lover. Quatre winked his nose. "Now what?" "Leave him?" Sally suggested. "That's mean." "SING!" Lucrezia ordered. "Sing?" Wufei croaked. "I can't sing." "How about this?" Duo had to laugh as Hilde held up a whip. He quieten quickly under Heero's glare. "NO!" Trieze strolled forward and took it off Hilde. "Don't hurt him otherwise I'll hurt you ten times worst." Trieze's voice was deadly cold. Hilde hung her head. "Sorry that was going a bit too far." Trowa placed a hand on her shoulder. Hilde looked round and up at his green eyes and smiled. Duo smiled as Trowa and Hilde shared a 'moment'. "Well what can we do? This is so hard!!" Relena complained. "RELEASE ME!!!!" Wufei yelled. Heero sat down on the arm of the chair Duo was in and placed a hand on Duo's head and played with Duo's black ears. "It's TOO Hot!" Catherine sighed. "I'm going for a swim."  
  
***  
  
And that was that. Wufei was let free and the 14 friends went for a swim. Duo hissed as Heero picked him up and carried him down the steps into the pool. "You'll get his fur wet!" Duo sunk his nails deep into Heero's bare chest and the boy holding him dropped him into the water. "If you hadn't of done that, you wouldn't of gotten wet." Heero explained to Duo who glared up at him. "DRINK!" Wufei and Trieze came back carrying two trays of ice cold drinks. On one of the trays was a saucer. Heero picked the wet neko-Duo out if the pool and on to the deck where Duo stood shaking the water off him, happy to know that he got Heero wet while doing so and earned himself a loud smack on the ass. "Lets play 'lie to me'" "What's that?" "Well lets say Trieze says to Wufei, 'lie to me', Wufei would turn round to Trieze and say, 'I think you are ugly'. Really Wufei is saying 'I think you are handsome.' Get me?" Everyone stared at Quatre. "It's a way to get people to open up!" Quatre shrugged his shoulders and dived into the water. "Maybe not then." "I know why its so hard to decide what to do." "Why?" "Cause there are so many of us." "How do you mean?" Zechs sighed. "Well most things can't be done with 14 people. And. "Um guys, I'm really sorry to break up the Pool Party but it's time to say good bye." Duo looked round above them. "What?" The voice asked him. Duo shrugged and followed the others back inside.  
  
"The results have come through to who will be leaving you today." Relena swallowed and Dorothy squeezed her hand. Lady Une just stared blankly at the speaker. "Relena Peacecraft please be ready to leave the house in an hour." Relena suddenly found herself being hugged by a black and chestnut brown cat followed shortly by a blond boy. "It's a pity, since Relena is the one who organized this all." Catherine said. "I'll be alright. Someone has to go first." Dorothy pulled Duo and Quatre off Relena. "We have an hour, come Relena I need to give you something."  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
"Time to go Lena." Duo whimpered. "Are you allowed to speak yet?" Relena asked. Duo hung his head. Everyone else had already said goodbye, Heero had even given Relena a kiss on the cheek. Dorothy was standing by Relena's side. "Just do me a favour Duo." "What is it?" "Tell Heero how you feel about him. You might be surprised." Relena bent in and gave Duo a quick kiss before turning to Dorothy and kissed her long, hard and passionately. "BYE!!!" Relena waved as the door opened and she ran out bags in hand.  
  
*Outside of the House*  
  
"Miss Relena?" "Oh, good evening Shinny." "Can I have a word or two?" "Sure." "How do you feel about leaving the house?" "It's a bit upsetting about leaving my friends but then I'm needed out here too." "Is it true about you and Dorothy?" "Yes. I'll miss her the most." "Any last words for the house?" "Yeah to Heero and Duo. Get together and be happy! You deserve each other!!!" "Thank You Miss Relena."  
  
*Back inside the house*  
  
Duo turned to Heero, his tail swung as he moved. "What did she mean? I'll be surprised if I tell you how I feel?" Heero turned his Prussian eyes to Duo's violet ones. "Simple, she means you'll find out that I feel the same for you what you feel for me." Heero turned again and headed off towards the kitchen. Duo suddenly smirk. "HEERO!" The ex wing pilot turned. "What?" The black neko-Duo ran down the corridor and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and pressed against him. "I love you Heero." Heero smiled at the chestnut haired boy and returned the hug. "I love you too Duo."  
  
TBC.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
The Next Voting!  
  
We need another two characters to go head to head like Une and Relena just did. Vote for the two that you would like to go next out of the 13 left.  
  
Heero/Duo/Trowa/Quatre/Wufei/Zechs/Trieze/Hilde/Catherine/Dorothy/Sally/Lucr ezia/Lady Une  
  
The more votes I get the quicker I get this up! Sorry it took so long!!!!  
  
BYE  
  
~Shinigami195~ 


End file.
